


Something of Nothing

by MadJaks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the multiverse a brand new universe is beginning to er- begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of Nothing

Jamie watched the cobweb thin strands of— of 'nothing' snaking across the void below their feet.

"What're they doing?"

"Spinning time, I think," replied the Doctor, frowning a little. "At least the girl is. It looks like her grandmother over there is trying to weave it into some kind of pattern."

"Time? I didnae know that was even possible."

"Not in your reality, my boy, nor mine." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand. "Come, let's leave them to it. The creation of a new universe isn't really anything I feel I ought to get involved with."


End file.
